Libretto
by Xesphanite
Summary: Maria's attraction to Tsubasa has reached unbearable heights and she finally does something about it; by trying her hand at seduction. A take on Maria and Tsubasa's first time.


Technically set right before the Seiten Galaxy Cross concert in GX. Also, a prequel of sorts to my other story 'Encore'.

"Miss Tsubasa, we need you to move closer to Miss Maria." The rather temperamental little man that is the photographer demanded in crisp English. Right now, Maria and Tsubasa were clad in their Seiten Galaxy Cross stage costumes and were posed in front of the cameras. Both were leaning towards each other, almost close enough to touch, but apparently that wasn't enough for the photographer.

Maria swallowed uneasily at the command, glancing at Tsubasa surreptitiously. There was a small, confused frown on Tsubasa's face and Maria had seen it enough times that she recognized it. Tsubasa's grasp on English was still weak and it was most likely that she did not fully understand what was asked of her.

"He asked you to come closer." Maria said softly in Japanese, almost nervously. Instead of nodding in understanding as she would whenever Maria would help her out with translating, Tsubasa's frown deepened and she did not move from her position.

"Tsubasa?" Maria prompted, a little concerned and a little worried on why Tsubasa did not move closer. A stab of fear went through Maria then. What if Tsubasa did not want to come close to her? Maria knew it was a little awkward being this close. They were friends true but this was the closest they've been to each other in their short friendship. Maria herself felt on edge and she didn't really know if she liked being this close to another person that is not Kirika or Shirabe. However, she felt strangely hurt that Tsubasa seemed reluctant to come closer.

"Is it alright if I come closer?" Tsubasa then asked, her voice surprisingly timid and she looked away. Her pale cheeks just had a hint of a blush on them and Maria realized that she was wrong in her assumption. It's not that Tsubasa did not want to come closer, it was because she was concerned upon intruding on Maria's personal space, even if it is for work. Feeling touched and a little warm at that, Maria nodded and almost thoughtlessly placed a hand on Tsubasa's bare shoulder and pulled her closer to emphasize her point. It was hard for Maria not to notice the soft and supple skin underneath her palm. A strange urge came over her then, the urge to caress and feel more of Tsubasa's skin. The sudden thought startled Maria and she immediately retracted her hand. However, Tsubasa was surprised at the sudden gesture and stumbled forward a little.

With that, the area right above Tsubasa's breasts made contact with Maria's abundant chest while Tsubasa's eyes became level with Maria's chin. Maria could practically feel Tsubasa's breathing ghost over the sensitive skin of her neck. The bangs that framed the right side of Tsubasa's face tickled Maria's cheek and chin. The proximity made Maria blush, her heartbeat sped up and her eyes widened in surprise. Tsubasa managed to look up at her, her own eyes wide with surprise. They stood like that for seemingly an eternity, their eyes locked and Maria was aware of how fast her heart was beating and she briefly wondered if Tsubasa could feel it as well. Tsubasa's eyes were a most lovely shade of indigo, and she looked so vulnerable right now. Maria had always admired Tsubasa for her unyielding personality even when they were enemies back then but to see that flash of vulnerability when she was caught unaware… Something stirred within Maria at the sight.

"That's perfect!" The photographer suddenly yelled, popping the awkward bubble around the two of them. They both looked at the photographer with matching looks of something akin to guilt, as if they were caught in doing something naughty. Maria realized that she was still in front of the camera and she desperately schooled her features into the requested stern expression they asked for earlier.

"And hold!" Then there were multiple flashes of lights that had spots appear in Maria's vision. Seemingly satisfied and happy, the photographer waved his hand to signal that the shoot was finished. They had done several poses earlier already and this was the last one.

Tsubasa straightened up immediately, looking rather flushed as she moved away from Maria. Maria watched her go, not really being able to keep her eyes from Tsubasa now that they weren't too close to each other. It gave Maria the chance to admire her friend in her costume. Tsubasa looked unbelievably good in her costume. To be honest, it bordered on indecent with how much skin it showed but Tsubasa wore it effortlessly and made it look very good. From her exposed shoulders, to her bare midriff and to her long legs on display, Tsubasa was stunning and Maria could not help but pin her gaze on her.

Maria's gaze in particular was drawn to Tsubasa's toned stomach. Her fingers twitched at the urge to run her hands through it and confirm how smooth and toned it would be. Maria had a glimpse of that earlier when she touched Tsubasa's shoulder. Maria's eyes lovingly traced every curve and the thought to use her tongue to explore the flat expanse of Tsubasa's stomach came unbidden to her mind. Immediately, Maria flushed when her thoughts went a little too perverted for her tastes. She was not a hormonal teenager!

Guiltily, Maria's eyes shot upward to Tsubasa's face as she expected Tsubasa to glare at her for staring so openly and telegraphing her desires on her face. However, what Maria saw momentarily took her breath away. Tsubasa was indeed looking at her but not at her face. No, Tsubasa's gaze was also downward and aimed at Maria's chest and it smoldered with fire. It was a look that Maria was not unfamiliar with. Ever since she became an idol, men gazed at her body like that all the time. She wasn't stupid, despite being sheltered so long in the FIS labs. Tsubasa was looking at her in desire, just as Maria had been doing mere moments earlier. Maria did not what to make of it and she could only look away at how intensely Tsubasa stared at her, as if she wanted to devour her. It sent a chill down her spine and the earlier strange feeling burned, identifying itself. Desire.

"Tsubasa-san, Maria-san, good work." The cheerful and familiar voice of Tsubasa's ninja manager snapped Maria from her reverie.

"Ogawa-san." Maria heard Tsubasa greet coolly, the burn of her stare now gone. Maria forced down the disappointment that suddenly welled up within her and she smiled weakly at Ogawa in acknowledgement.

"Rehearsal is about to start." He reminded them with a kind smile.

"Of course." Maria nodded and started walking out of the room and back to the dressing room that she shared with Tsubasa. She still had a job to do, now was not the time to think of her attraction to her friend. Maria shook her head subtly to clear it. She then sensed Tsubasa behind her, following her quietly and Maria could only wonder if she could remain unaffected throughout all this.

* * *

The rehearsal went off without a hitch. Just as Maria expected, Tsubasa was a top tier idol. She barely made a mistake in the choreography and her voice was powerful and beautiful, echoing throughout the huge arena even without any mics. She performed wonderfully and Maria gave her all to match Tsubasa. It resulted in a wonderful rehearsal, and everyone backstage was praising them, saying that they have never seen such chemistry between two singers before. Everything went smoothly and yet, Maria wasn't all that happy. She was bothered even.

The desire that had been stoked in her since the photo shoot only grew during the rehearsal. Both Maria and Tsubasa were casually clad in tank tops and leggings for easy maneuverability but the way Tsubasa's top clung to her sweaty body and how her leggings showed off her perfect rump had Maria screaming internally at how positively scrumptious Tsubasa was. Maria's eyes hardly left Tsubasa the whole rehearsal. It didn't help that Tsubasa had a wonderfully charming smile while they sang. Not to mention that Maria had so much fun singing as well. She could not remember the last time she enjoyed herself so much. It only cemented the fact that Maria was very much attracted to Tsubasa and what was worse was that Maria had this inkling that Tsubasa was attracted to her too.

Their eyes met countless times while they rehearsed and every time Maria could discern a trace of want in them. Honestly, this predicament was driving Maria mad. Her confidence had risen and she had the audacity to think that she could seduce Tsubasa so that Maria could have her way with her. Anyone's confidence would rise too if they were looked at like how Tsubasa looks at Maria, like she was going to get devoured alive. The longer it went on, the more desperate Maria became. Maria knew she was no hormonal teenager, but that was just it. She never was a hormonal teenager with all that's happened during her teen years but it looked like her hormones were having their revenge right now.

And now, the two of them were on the way back to their dressing rooms. Unlike earlier where they had assistants and whatnot for wearing and taking off their costumes, this time they would be completely alone. Even Maria's bodyguards would be waiting for her a corridor or two away. The only time she had privacy when she's outside is when she's working or when she's in the dressing room.

Maria endlessly debated with herself if she really should try seducing Tsubasa. On one hand, she was fairly certain that she could pull it off as long as she didn't imagine all the heated stares Tsubasa kept throwing at her. On the other, it was still a risk. Maria genuinely liked Tsubasa and she was very much interested to know more about her. If Maria botched this up, she might lose their still new friendship and that was not something she could bear. Besides, she didn't have much of a future with how she pretty much signed off her freedom to protect Kirika and Shirabe's.

However, Maria was also very much turned on and with Tsubasa walking a few paces in front of her with her sweaty clothes and a very nice view of her ass, rationality was not of terrible importance to Maria. It's not really fair at how attracted Maria was. And so, her reservations snapped and she made a decision.

Gathering all her courage, Maria sped up until she was in pace with Tsubasa. Tsubasa only looked at her curiously but did not comment as she just smiled a little, not knowing what Maria was planning on doing. They then arrived in front of their shared dressing room and Tsubasa opened the door to let Maria through first. With a deep breath, Maria entered the room and waited until the door was closed and locked. Maria then turned around and smirked even as her heart hammered in her throat.

"It was a good rehearsal, wasn't it?" Maria asked casually, her tone light as she locked eyes with Tsubasa.

"Yes. There were hardly any problems." Tsubasa agreed with a nod.

"But it was also a bit tiring. I really need to change my clothes." Maria complained lightly and then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over head, leaving her only with her bra on. As Tsubasa was fixated on her chest earlier, Maria fervently hoped that this would work. She then looked at Tsubasa and felt some of her nervousness dissipate at the look on Tsubasa's face.

Tsubasa seemed shocked, her mouth hanging open a little and her eyes were immediately drawn to Maria's chest. Her pale cheeks were a lovely shade of red. Feeling her confidence soar, Maria's smirk widened before she slowly approached Tsubasa.

"Are you alright, Tsubasa?" Maria asked, her voice lowering a little as she stood in front of Tsubasa. She then carefully raised her hand to touch Tsubasa's cheek. Without a doubt, it felt hot. Seemingly startled at the touch, Tsubasa took a step back but the door was behind her and that stopped her in her tracks. "You seem a little… flushed." Maria continued with a wicked grin.

"I… I'm fine. It's nothing." Tsubasa said with just a hint of a stutter and she averted her eyes. Maria could easily tell that Tsubasa was lying. Maria never really had any experience in seducing anyone in her life but with the way Tsubasa reacted just from taking off her shirt, it wouldn't be so farfetched for her to think that she will emerge from this triumphant.

"Hmm…" Maria hummed in acknowledgement while her hand came forward again, this time instead of just touching like earlier, she began lightly caressing Tsubasa's cheek with the back of her fingers. Tsubasa this time did not pull away. In fact, she leaned a little towards the touch completely on instinct. "You have such soft skin." Maria murmured almost absently, her eyes trained exclusively on Tsubasa's.

Maria waited for Tsubasa to pull away or perhaps even push her away but she did nothing. She looked wildly confused yet obviously flustered and also perhaps enjoying herself with how she leaned to Maria's touch.

"W-what are you doing, Maria?" Tsubasa finally stuttered out a question. Maria raised her eyebrow at her. She would've thought it was obvious but then again, Tsubasa sometimes had the tendency to be airheaded. The truth then would be the best answer.

"I'm trying to seduce you." Maria stated with supreme confidence. Her smirk widened when Tsubasa gaped at her for the second time, her face an even darker shade of red as she obviously hardly believed what Maria had said.

"W-what?" Tsubasa sputtered in disbelief, looking away from Maria in an attempt to hide her emotions. It was way too late however as Maria was able to discern a spark of Tsubasa's desire in her eyes.

"You heard me." Maria drawled, taking note that Tsubasa still made no attempt to flee. If she so wanted, she could always push Maria away in disgust. Maria then took a step forward, their bodies now almost touching while Maria's fingers traced Tsubasa's cheek before lightly placing them on top of Tsubasa's lips. A small whimper came from Tsubasa at the gesture and she looked back at Maria. Her emotions were now more clearly seen and the desire was there and she looked so vulnerable and unsure, so unlike her usual self. Perhaps just a bit more and Maria would get what she wants…

"I want to kiss you." Maria said softly as she leaned closer, their faces mere millimeters away now. Her lips hovered right above Tsubasa's while their gazes became locked. "Will you let me?" Maria held her breath, her heart beating much faster now. They were so close that Maria could distinctly smell Tsubasa's muted scent of lavender. This was it. In the end, this was still Tsubasa's choice. Maria just hoped she convinced her enough.

Tsubasa's answer came only a second later. She was the one that closed that final distance and their lips met. Tsubasa's lips were soft and unsure against her own. Maria vaguely realized that this was probably Tsubasa's first kiss. A soft moan came from Tsubasa and it was then that Maria's flimsy control on her emotions just snapped. The desire that had steadily been building poured out like a tide and her kisses became hungrier. She finally had Tsubasa where she wanted. Maria wanted to taste her, to hear her moan breathlessly and writhe in pleasure. Maria's kisses became more frantic and clumsy, their noses brushed and Maria lightly bit down Tsubasa's lower lip as she gripped Tsubasa's shoulders and pushed her back, pinning her to the door. All rational thought left her and she moved on pure instinct.

Tsubasa whimpered, powerless and willing as Maria devoured her lips. Maria's breasts pressed against Tsubasa's more modest chest and it felt incredibly good. Being this close to Tsubasa, being able to touch and kiss her like this, it drove Maria mad wild with lust. It was only due to lack of air that Maria pulled back, her breath ragged as she stared longingly into Tsubasa's indigo eyes. Tsubasa looked a little dazed, her lips slightly parted and a little swollen as she gasped for air. Maria could not help but smirk widely, the sight of Tsubasa being like this due to her actions pleased her. Maria licked her lips in anticipation for more.

"I want more of you." Maria's voice murmured in yearning as she pressed her lips to Tsubasa again. Tsubasa moaned into the kiss, allowing Maria's tongue to slip inside Tsubasa's warm mouth. As their kiss deepened, Maria's knee slipped between Tsubasa's legs and with deliberate slowness, Maria pushed her knee upwards. A strangled gasp came from Tsubasa, her back arching and her head hitting the door with a slight thud. Their kiss was abruptly broken because of it but Maria didn't mind as she then latched on Tsubasa's exposed neck, greedily licking and sucking the soft skin. Tsubasa moaned lowly in response, tilting her head even more to give Maria further access.

At that sweet sound, Maria growled before her hands left Tsubasa's shoulders and they trailed downwards Tsubasa's lean yet still soft body, running through Tsubasa's arms before grabbing the hem of her tank top. Maria fingered the material for a moment before she suddenly pulled it upward with all intention to take it off. Their kiss was temporarily broken as Tsubasa obediently raised her arms and the top slid off and Tsubasa was left in only her bra too. That too was quickly unclasped and discarded away, leaving Tsubasa topless. Tsubasa at first tried to hide her chest by crossing her arms, seemingly embarrassed at being half naked. Maria's lust-filled brain cleared a bit as soon as the hesitation was plain on Tsubasa's face and she pulled back a bit, removing her leg between Tsubasa's. She had to smile though when Tsubasa managed a whine of protest, reminding Maria that Tsubasa wasn't entirely hesitating.

"You're beautiful." Maria told her bluntly with an adoring smile as she placed her hand on Tsubasa's to convey her sincerity. "Don't be afraid." At her words, Tsubasa nodded shyly and slowly lowered her arms so that they weren't blocking Maria's view any longer. Maria ogled for a bit, admiring Tsubasa's modest chest.

"…Yours too." Tsubasa then said softly, her face adorably flushed. That was the first time she spoke after all this started. Immediately knowing what Tsubasa meant, Maria automatically moved to unclasp her bra when Tsubasa's hands reached out to stop Maria before she was the one to unclasp it and carelessly throw it aside. They took a moment to stare at each other's bare upper bodies before Tsubasa's trembling hand came in contact with Maria's right breast, shyly cupping it. Maria hissed at the contact as she felt a jolt of pleasure from the simple touch. Her reaction worried Tsubasa a little, her hand jerking back as her eyes flashed with uncertainty.

"…Maria?" Tsubasa asked timidly. Immediately, Maria smoothed out her expression and snatched Tsubasa's hand and guided it back to her chest.

"It's okay." Maria assured, Tsubasa's eyes widening slightly at the gesture. "I was just surprised." Tsubasa then nodded, looking determined now as she cupped and squeezed Maria's breast again. Tsubasa looked at her solemnly, seemingly gauging Maria's reaction. This time, Maria moaned encouragingly and Tsubasa looked a bit more confident and started to massage her breast. She then languorously circled her finger around a nipple, coaxing it to stiffen. What Maria didn't anticipate however was when Tsubasa leaned forward to take a nipple in her mouth. Maria was unable to stop the ragged gasp that escaped her mouth. Maria gripped at Tsubasa's head, threading her fingers through her long hair and arched her back to allow Tsubasa more access. Tsubasa's ministrations sent waves of pleasure throughout Maria's body and it felt incredible.

"Do you like that, Maria?" Tsubasa asked earnestly, her eyes aflame with desire as she released Maria's nipple from her mouth. Maria could only nod, unable to speak. Tsubasa seemed pleased at the wordless answer and she peppered almost every inch of Maria's chest with kisses and the occasional lick. This time she gave attention to Maria's other breast and Maria could only murmur nonsensical words of encouragement interspersed with breathy moans and light tugs on Tsubasa's hair.

A knock on the door momentarily froze the two of them. "Tsubasa-san?" The unmistakable voice of Ogawa came from the other side of the wooden door. At that, Tsubasa straightened up hastily, a wide-eyed look of panic across her face. Maria let out a soft growl in protest. She wasn't finished with Tsubasa, not by a long shot. And so, Maria gently took a hold of Tsubasa's shoulders and pressed her to the door again. Tsubasa only looked at her in confusion before a small squeak of surprise came from her lips when Maria started massaging her breasts. It quickly transformed into an equally soft moan as Maria latched onto a nipple, tongue swirling and licking. Tsubasa had to bite her lip to keep her moans from being heard.

"Tsubasa-san?" Ogawa called out again, this time sounding worried. Maria studiously ignored him as her right hand slid down, caressing Tsubasa's lean stomach, before it was replaced by her tongue. She even teased Tsubasa's belly button with a few licks and Tsubasa had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from making more noise that will surely attract Ogawa's attention.

"Tsubasa-san?" Ogawa repeated for the third time, knocking insistently. He must now be very worried.

"Y-yes?" Tsubasa spoke up with just a hint of a stutter. Maria was now on knees in front of Tsubasa, her face level with Tsubasa's crotch. Curiously, Maria brushed her fingers right between Tsubasa's legs. To her delight, it was definitely a little damp. Tsubasa jolted above her in surprise at the touch and looked down at Maria with a face torn between desire and panic. Maria only gave her a feral smirk before easily pulling down Tsubasa's leggings and underwear to her ankles in one fell swoop. Despite her slight reluctance, it was Tsubasa who kicked both her shoes and leggings away to the side.

"Ah, I thought you left already Tsubasa-san." Ogawa now sounded relieved when Tsubasa finally answered. "I was getting worried since you haven't come out yet."

"I apologize but… Ah!" Tsubasa started talking but was stopped dead in her tracks when Maria traced a finger on her throbbing clit before taking hold of her buttocks and diving in face first. Maria experimentally started licking at the wetness coming out of Tsubasa. It had a curious taste but as she tasted more, Maria decided that she definitely liked it and her licks became more enthusiastic, her tongue probing the warm and slippery flesh.

"…Tsubasa-san? Are you alright?" Ogawa asked in concern.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Tsubasa's voice was certainly a higher pitch than usual as Maria found the bundle of nerves and flicked at it curiously. Maria was very pleased when Tsubasa threaded her fingers through Maria's hair and wordlessly urged her on. Maria had never done this before, only knowing the basics through reading and she was happy that Tsubasa liked it. She made sure to explore every inch that she could, and she'd feel Tsubasa jerk her hips every time that Maria brushed against a sensitive spot.

"I'm just… Discussing things with Maria…" Tsubasa somehow managed to drag the words from her mouth. Maria was kind of disappointed that Tsubasa could still talk. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough and so she started sucking on Tsubasa's clit, and Tsubasa had to clamp her mouth with a hand to muffle a loud moan.

There was a silence on the other end of the door. "…I understand." Ogawa then said as he coughed a little. "I'll just wait for the both of you finish then." How he said it was almost awkward and Maria heard his retreating footsteps. Maria smirked, pleased that the disturbance was gone. Her hand then lowered and brushed Tsubasa's entrance, teasing her lightly with a finger even as she continued eating her out.

"Maria, please…" Tsubasa moaned and pleaded. Hearing Tsubasa beg like that sent fire racing throughout Maria's body. She could already feel the wetness gathering in her panties. She resisted the urge to do something about it, instead she focused on bringing Tsubasa to her climax. Maria's finger entered Tsubasa easily as she was very worked up. Tsubasa made an odd noise that was a combination of a hiss and a moan as Maria slowly inched her finger in until it was completely buried inside. Then, she slowly slid it out again before repeating the action, all the while her mouth worked on Tsubasa's slick center.

"More…" Tsubasa encouraged, her grip on Maria's hair tightening to an almost painful degree.

"Ow." Maria winced, making her stop her ministrations. Immediately, Tsubasa released her grip on Maria's hair and instead ran her hand along Maria's head in apology. Mollified, Maria went back to lapping at Tsubasa's clit and her finger slid back in to set up a much faster pace. She was rewarded with an unrestrained moan from Tsubasa and it spurred Maria on. Tsubasa's wetness had already coated Maria's chin and her jaw was already starting to hurt but she didn't relent, as addicted as she was to the taste of Tsubasa.

She was no longer trying to stifle her moans and the sound was like music to Maria's ears. Tsubasa's legs were starting to quiver and Maria could feel her inner muscles clamping on her fingers. Maria couldn't help but grin a little, dearly anticipating Tsubasa falling apart in ecstasy by her hands. And so, Maria slid another finger in and captured Tsubasa's clit in her mouth and sucked hard. It didn't take long before Tsubasa's thighs tensed, trapping Maria and Tsubasa's grip on her hair once again tightened. However, Maria didn't mind this time and she still continued until Tsubasa gave a small, garbled shout of her name and came.

Maria greedily lapped at everything that Tsubasa had to offer, feeling extremely smug that Tsubasa fell apart in such a way under her own hands. The taste of Tsubasa and the rush of power she felt was both heady and intoxicating. Tsubasa gave one last shudder and seemed like she was about to fall over. Maria immediately stood up to support her, enveloping her in her arms. Maria couldn't help but to laugh breathlessly as Tsubasa's body pressed against her own with Tsubasa's face nuzzling her neck. She felt rather giddy at her accomplishment of seducing Tsubasa. She was actually a little amazed at how well it went.

Maria felt Tsubasa's breathing even out as they stood there, hugging each other. Both of them were still slick with sweat, and Maria could feel just how hot and soft Tsubasa's skin was. It was a rather pleasant sensation that Maria thoroughly enjoyed. She was surprised however when Tsubasa suddenly cupped her cheeks with her hands and captured her lips into a searing kiss without warning. Not that Maria was actually complaining as she positively melted under the passionate assault, putting her arms around Tsubasa's neck to pull her closer. It sent a thrill down Maria's spine to be kissed with such fervor. She didn't exactly notice that she was being backed towards the rack of clothes nearby at Tsubasa's rather enthusiastic kisses.

Maria was unable to stop the squeal that came out of her mouth when she lost her balance as she hit the clothes rack. Before she knew it, she was lying on the floor, the clothes cushioning her back. Tsubasa loomed above her while still kissing her like she would die if their lips parted. Their tongues met in a dance, exploring every inch of their mouths as they could. Maria's mind grew increasingly foggy as desire crackled underneath her very skin. Tsubasa seemed a lot more eager now and Maria found herself perhaps a little overwhelmed.

When Tsubasa finally pulled away, Maria felt like she just ran a marathon, her lungs burning as she gasped for air. She looked up at Tsubasa who was breathing as heavily as she was, her eyes now positively burning with the fires of desire. Maria felt her heart jump into her throat at that searing look aimed right at her.

"Maria." Tsubasa said her name with a deliciously husky voice, her long blue hair falling down around Maria, lightly brushing her skin. A hand came forth to caress Maria's cheek, and she realized that Tsubasa was mirroring her earlier actions. Maria jolted a bit when she felt Tsubasa's knee press against her core, her leg settling between Maria's legs. Maria belatedly realized she was trapped underneath Tsubasa and she blinked owlishly at how fast the tables suddenly turned. Tsubasa had her effectively pinned down with her body, Tsubasa's breasts pushing down her own larger ones.

"I want to return the favor." Tsubasa murmured breathily, an earnest and lustful gleam in her indigo eyes. Maria swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling dry at the blunt statement. "Will you let me?" Tsubasa repeated the question that Maria had just asked her earlier and she was too weak to resist as she nodded timidly.

Tsubasa smiled beautifully at that before she eagerly captured Maria's lips into a fervent kiss again while her right hand slid down almost languidly down to Maria's exposed breast, pinching and rolling a nipple with her fingers. Maria mewled in pleasure as Tsubasa slid down towards her breasts, this time more thoroughly kissing and sucking on Maria's breasts as she was rudely interrupted before.

"Ah! Tsubasa!" Maria whimpered as Tsubasa repeatedly flicked her tongue on a nipple while she fondled and massaged the other. There was no doubt that Tsubasa really loved Maria's breasts as she once again gave it attention. Maria was certainly not going to protest as she writhed helplessly underneath the tender assault. Heat thrummed in Maria's core and she restlessly pushed her legs together in a futile attempt to ease the throbbing heat at her center. Maria gasped when Tsubasa rubbed her through her leggings, wetness gathering at where she was touching her. Maria could not help it as her hips thrust forward, desperately seeking more contact from Tsubasa's wandering fingers. Tsubasa then stopped, her fingers lightly resting right where Maria needed her the most and her mouth released Maria's nipple. Maria let out a frustrated growl of protest at that.

"Should I stop?" Tsubasa then asked her softly. Maria only stared at her like she was crazy but Tsubasa looked serious and solemn. Maria then realized that the silly girl was explicitly waiting for permission.

"Don't you dare stop." Maria gave her answer, her frustration at Tsubasa's inaction plain to see. Tsubasa's solemn look melted away to be replaced by a smirk.

"As you wish." With that, Tsubasa took hold of Maria's leggings and pulled on them until they were off along with her underwear. Maria let out a satisfied hiss when Tsubasa touched her aching pussy without the barrier of her clothes. Tsubasa then bent down to leave butterfly kisses along Maria's smooth stomach, making Maria shudder in anticipation.

When Tsubasa finally arrived at the place where Maria dearly wanted her, she was almost too eager and offered no resistance when Tsubasa parted her legs. Tsubasa's lips were almost cautious as they descended on Maria's center with a soft kiss. Maria squirmed underneath her, desperate for more of Tsubasa's touch. However, Tsubasa's kisses were maddeningly light and Maria felt that she was going to go insane.

"More!" Maria demanded, threading her fingers in Tsubasa's long blue hair, practically pushing her face down to convey how much she wanted this. That finally did the trick as Maria felt Tsubasa's warm tongue explore every inch of slippery and warm flesh. Every brush of her tongue sent pleasure lancing throughout Maria's body and she moaned encouragingly. Shamelessly, her hips started to rock in time with each stroke of Tsubasa's tongue. Maria's head grew increasingly foggy with pleasure, feeling like everything was melting away except for Tsubasa and the sensations she so effortlessly invoked.

Maria started a little when she felt a finger tentatively rub against her entrance. Tsubasa immediately stopped, seemingly attuned to every movement Maria makes. Maria looked down, confused and perhaps even a little pissed that Tsubasa stopped.

"Maria?" Tsubasa questioned, and Maria realized that she had taken her surprise as something negative and so she stopped.

"It's okay." Maria assured her, patting her soothingly on the head. "You could do whatever you want. I won't mind." At the assurance, Tsubasa nodded with a slight smile and went back to her earlier task. This time, Maria gasped when Tsubasa finally slid her finger in easily. It was almost annoying how slowly she pumped her finger in and Maria could only want more.

"Faster." Maria encouraged and she moaned in approval when Tsubasa did as she was told. Maria's pleasure climbed to never before seen heights and she felt so close to the peak that she so desperately craved.

"Y-you… can a-add… another…" Maria could hardly even enunciate her words. Her ability to think was rapidly deteriorating and she moaned loudly when Tsubasa added another finger in. Maria could no longer even form any words when Tsubasa intensified her efforts, two fingers pumping in and out while her mouth captured Maria's clit and sucked hard. The heat of Maria's own body was almost unbearable, beads of sweat forming throughout her skin as her climax approached at an alarming rate.

It didn't take long for Maria's vision to turn into white as her whole body spasmed and shook. She blindly grasped at the clothes strewn below her as she came with Tsubasa's name on her lips. Maria never expected it to be this intense, and she lost awareness of everything. The only thing that mattered to her was riding her orgasm as long as possible. Maria could feel that Tsubasa enthusiastically kept on going and she could already feel her oversensitive body start to tremble again. When Maria came again, she let out an incoherent shout, completely uncaring if she would be heard outside their dressing room. It felt like she was on the verge of fainting and a small sob of relief passed through Maria's lips when Tsubasa finally slowed down and eventually stopped. That had been a little bit too overwhelming and now she could only lay bonelessly on the floor. Tsubasa now hovered above her, looking quite concerned as she looked down at Maria's still and silent form.

"Was that alright?" Tsubasa asked, her eyebrows creased in a little frown. Maria couldn't help but give a short, breathless laugh at the question. "Maria?" Tsubasa looked a tad bit bewildered at Maria's reaction.

"That's a silly question." Maria responded with a fond smile, finally gathering enough strength to lift her hand and touch Tsubasa's cheek tenderly. There was a surge of warmth and affection at Tsubasa seeking for approval. It was strangely endearing, reminding Maria of an eager puppy seeking to get praised by its master. "That was more than alright." And Maria only spoke of the truth.

Tsubasa's cheeks warmed substantially underneath her fingers. Gently, Tsubasa took hold of Maria's outstretched hand with her own, squeezing it affectionately. "I wanted… To make you feel what I felt... Earlier… " Tsubasa admitted rather awkwardly, not knowing how to phrase how Maria made her come undone. "It was amazing…" She continued, her eyes lowering shyly. Maria could see that Tsubasa was timid and yet she was also honest and eager with her admission. It only made Maria's smile widen as her heart constricted in absolute adoration, a pleased blush lighting her face.

"I wanted to." Maria admitted, wanting to be as honest and straightforward as Tsubasa was. "This whole day… I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you are and I just… I had to do something." Maria was certainly unused to stating her emotions so blatantly as she blushed darkly.

"I'm glad you did." Tsubasa said sincerely, smiling widely. It was the widest smile that Maria had ever seen on her usually reserved face. "I too thought of how beautiful you are. It was a little distracting as I could not tear my eyes from you." She chuckled softly as her other hand traced the side of Maria's face in fascination. At the verbal confirmation that Maria's attraction to the other idol was not at all one-sided, she felt her heart flip-flop and her breath momentarily taken away.

"Tsubasa…" Maria was speechless at the admission, maybe even making her a bit teary-eyed. Unable to help herself, she sat up to kiss Tsubasa happily. Tsubasa responded in kind, and it was so perfect and lovely that Maria sorely wished that they could stay like this forever. When the kiss ended, Tsubasa gently placed her forehead on Maria's, their noses brushing just a little bit and both of her hands were now on either side of Maria's face. Tsubasa held Maria delicately, like she was the most precious thing that would disappear if she didn't hold on to her. Their breaths mingled for a moment and seeing Tsubasa's lovely indigo eyes so close and glimmering with fondness had all of Maria's meager resistances crumble to dust.

"Tsubasa, I…" Maria swallowed for a moment, gathering her courage once more before she plowed on. "I've always admired you, even when we were enemies, even before I first met you on that day. But being friends with you is fun, especially when we're on-stage." Maria felt like she was exposing her heart that she so guarded terribly. It was both scary and exhilarating. "I… I want to know more about you, as a friend and… Even more." Maria bit her lip nervously as she let her words hang in the air. They had just shared an intimacy that was beyond what mere friends would share but Maria knew better than to keep quiet of her intention to pursue something more with Tsubasa. Her words were perhaps a little clumsy but she tried to express her heartfelt sentiments. She honestly couldn't tell if she had already fallen in love with Tsubasa but it was undeniable that she felt deeply for her. She knew it will not be easy, or maybe even allowed, especially with her mission now as the UN's propaganda idol, but damn her if she would just let this opportunity pass, not when Tsubasa returns her feelings to some degree.

"I feel the same, Maria." Tsubasa murmured softly, not a trace of lying in her fathomless indigo eyes. She then smiled affectionately. "If you will have me, I'll be in your care." She then pulled back a little to actually bow her head. It took a few seconds before it registered with Maria that Tsubasa had actually agreed without any preamble.

"You mean… We're girlfriends now?" Maria had been expecting some reservation on Tsubasa's part and she was a little stunned at how fast Tsubasa agreed. Tsubasa shyly nodded and Maria's face lit up in a megawatt smile. For a moment she forgot herself and hugged Tsubasa tightly. Tsubasa laughed softly near her ear as she embraced Maria back.

The happy moment was abruptly broken however when a knock came from the locked door. "Tsubasa-san, Maria-san." Ogawa's voice called out to them cautiously. It was only then that Maria remembered that they were still in the dressing room, with people waiting for them, with the both of them completely naked. They shared a panicked look before they stood up simultaneously to hunt for their clothes.

"Y-yes?" Tsubasa responded loudly to Ogawa's call even as she rushed to find her clothes in the large pile that they knocked over earlier. Maria was also frantically looking for hers in the same pile. Mysteriously, their clothes seemed to have joined the mess she had inadvertently created.

"Maria-san's escorts have become… Concerned." Ogawa began delicately and Maria groaned a little, having totally forgotten about her 'guards'.

"Tell them I'll be out soon!" Maria exclaimed as she finally found all pieces of her clothing.

"Alright." Ogawa then left again and both of them hurried to pack up their dirty clothes and rush to the private bathroom to take a shower. Fortunately for them, the bathroom was huge and offered two shower stalls.

Maria lamented as she hurriedly cleaned herself that if they only had a bit more time maybe she would've invited Tsubasa to take a shower together. Unbidden, her mind conjured images of her pinning Tsubasa to the wall in the shower, with Maria having her wicked way with her defenseless lover. A deep blush adorned Maria's cheeks at that while she felt a throb of heat from between her legs. Immediately, she shook her head repeatedly to clear it. Perhaps someday that would happen but certainly not now when they're pressed for time. Maria scrubbed herself perhaps a little more savagely than normal to forget that image.

When Maria was done with her shower, Tsubasa was already out and was clad in her underwear and was about to put on her pants. Maria felt that blush return to her face again, and she hurriedly busied herself to dress up as well. She however didn't miss the lingering gaze Tsubasa gave her when she was putting her underwear on. When they were both finally done with their tasks, they caught each other's gazes and they both stared at each other. Maria wanted to say so many things to Tsubasa now that they were girlfriends. She wanted to tell Tsubasa that she was so happy yet also a little uncertain with the future as Maria already signed off hers. She wanted to tell her how she wanted to spend more time with Tsubasa, to go on dates, and most importantly, to continue singing with her on the stage.

"Maria." It was Tsubasa who broke the silence between them. Tsubasa looked like she wanted to say so many things as well but she then shook her head and smiled. "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow." She then said simply. Maria immediately realized what Tsubasa was trying to tell her. There is still tomorrow, they still have time together. Even if there were many things they have to speak to each other about, they still had time and that they will face tomorrow together, whatever it may bring. Maria felt like crying again but she just smiled, conveying all her affection as she looked deeply into Tsubasa's eyes.

"Me too, Tsubasa." And Maria meant it with every fiber of her being as she intertwined their hands together in silent promise.


End file.
